


Escape

by I_ship_johnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Escape, M/M, One Shot, Piña colada song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_johnlock/pseuds/I_ship_johnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is based on the song escape (the piña colada song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes in grammar please tell me thanks for reading!

Dean and Cas had been married for ten years and were both 35. They had the kind of marraige where every morning they had the same routine, Cas would wake up at 5:30, make coffee, take a shower, wake up Dean around 6 then Dean would make breakfast, they would eat, Dean would take a shower, Cas would go to work, then when Dean got out of the shower he would go to work. Every morning they would kiss good morning, of course only after they had both brushed their teeth, and every night they would kiss goodnight. If was a good life, but Dean felt like it was getting boring. Did he really want to have the same routine everyday, he knew he loved Cas but he needed change.

One night when Cas was asleep Dean started reading the personal column in the local news paper. There was a note headlined with "Man Seeking Men" the note that followed read "If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape, Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape." Dean smiled. To think he had found exactly what he was a looking for after only one try. Dean settled into the thick comforter and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Cas and Dean went through the same routine, but on his way to work Dean stopped at the news paper and took out a personal ad. As a reply he wrote "Yes, I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain. I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne. I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape. At a bar called O'Malley's where we'll plan our escape." Dean smiled as he reread what he thought was a clever reply and continued on his way to work. After a long day of work at Singer Auto Shop and weird looks from Jo and Bobby because he was apparently smiling like an idiot he went home. When he got there Cas greeted him with a quick kiss and Dean couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked into those blue eyes, but he knew it was for the best.

The day the paper came Dean went to O'Malley's and sat at the bar watching the door and cradling a beer. People moved all around him, and at one point Dean studied the art on the wall with as much interest as a curator. At 11:30 a man walked in. Dean recognized him immediately, only one person had the same jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Dean walked over through the sea of people and smiled. When Cas saw him he smiled back, and Dean said "I never knew. That you like piña coladas and gettin' caught in the rain, and the feel of the ocean and the taste of champagne."

"I didn't know that about you either Dean. I think we should start over, and get to know each other better." Cas held out his hand "Hi I'm Castiel, it's nice to meet you.

Dean shook Cas's hand as he smiled and replied "Dean Winchester, at your service."


End file.
